Eclipse
by Shaillerine
Summary: When Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura first met, eleven years ago, they thought it was just their imagination that they've met before. but it wasn't. They met and loved each other, three hundred years ago, they just got separated, but when will they realize that?


**SHAILLERINE:**

**I do not own Naruto and English is not my first language, so please don't be mad, or just review whenever I get the grammar too wrong. Thanks**

**I made up this story while staring at my sketchpad thinking what to draw, I hope you enjoy this because I'll put some scenes that actually happened in my friends' (who gave me permissions) love life or mine. For the second time, I hope you enjoy this.**

**The Legend of Konoha's Eclipse**

My eyes fluttered open, and then in one second, I was wide awake. I had always that facility, able to shift in an instant from deep sleep to full wakefulness, like a cat, I was more likely to nap for short periods than to sleep heavily through the night, no matter how tired I was. That's something that I inherited from my Dad, since Mom is never the 'morning person'.

I swung my legs to the side of my queen sized bed, and then stared at the digital clock on an invisible bedside table in a pitch black room. It was five-forty in the morning. I sighed, in my pitch-black-night-time-like room, you can never tell what the time is unless you look at a clock. My curtains and drapes are heavy colored and thick, even slight yellow of the sun's rays can't get through them. It was always like that, since I inherited my mom's vampire-like porcelain skin. I actually like the sun, its warmth and brightness, but I couldn't stay under it to give color on my skin because I'm sensitive or almost like _allergic to the sun_. I rolled my eyes at the thought. A human that is allergic to the sun? What the heck? Add the fact that that certain human actually likes the sun.

"Blame my Mom's extremely fragile skin" I muttered to myself. In one switch of the lights, my room brightened in a flash and I had to blink my eyes three times to adjust. My room has an unfinished painted wall, which was the image of cherry blossoms in spring, I asked my parents to make it spotless since I have been painting my own room whenever I'm not in the mood to use a canvas, the carpet was thick and bloody red though, and it matched the comforters and pillowcases on my bed.

I pushed my signal button for my school preparation maids, right, it sounds like a process. There was a knock then my door opened, I remained sitting on my bed as a girl with brown long hair and pink eyes in special green maid uniform arrived. "Yuukimaru" I said (Shaillerine: I know that Yuukimaru is a boy but please bear with me), and then two other maids followed her. They were twins, but with different hair and eye color, the other was white haired with black eyes, the other was black haired with white eyes, and their names are Yin and Yang.

"Good morning Sakura-sama" Yuukimaru greeted with a bow and a smile

"Same to you" I greeted back, I am really fond of this girl, she's two years younger than me, making her fourteen and she's nice, and she's not one of those trained maids for the household, like Yin and Yang for example. They never smile, like never ever, no emotions, no pain no nothing just serving, duuh, sometimes I wonder if they are even humans. So this Yin and Yang began preparing my clothes while Yuukimaru led me to my oversized bathroom.

I stepped in a tub that was more like a mini pool then Yuukimaru began helping me get rid of my clothes. Dad and Mom are protective, too protective, I might be sorta weak but I'm not 'that' fragile, like fragile that I need someone to help me take a bath and wear my clothes, well maybe it's just my parent's way of taking care of me, through maids.

"How was your sleep Sakura-sama?" she asked as she dropped my nightgown on the laundry bin at the wall.

"I thought I told you to drop the 'sama' already, geez" I said as water began showering me and Yuukimaru stood just beside me, where the water couldn't reach her then began scrubbing my skin, or say wiping my skin with white soap that felt so soft.

"I like the sound of 'sama' Sakura-sama, besides you complained on 'Sakura-hime-sama'" she giggled

"Okay, 'Sakura-sama' is fine" I said and she flashed me a smile. Right, Sakura-hime-sama or Sakura-sama, I prefer the last one. I mean, being called 'hime' is. . . . . well it's just uncomfortable, though I know that I am a 'hime' in the house or let's say in the mansion. It wasn't just a mansion, it's on top of one of the twin Nisshoku mountains. A really historical twin mountains, oh yeah I admired 'historical' things alright but the fact that I am stepping on one makes me feel, weird. I mean okay let's be proud I actually live on one of the legendary mountains in Japan, nice, very nice. Actually, that's the lesson in History at school today.

"Ne, Sakura-sama?" Yuukimaru called as she let go of the soap, wash her hands then began shampooing my hair. I closed my eyes automatically, my eyes are sensitive too, to sun and water, remember me telling you I'm not 'that' fragile? Maybe I really am or maybe, it's not 'maybe'.

"Yes?"

"Nisshoku Mountain is historical right? I mean, Guren-san mention it to me yesterday"

_Oh boy, here we go_

"Yeah"

"So, why is Sakura-sama living on it?" she asked

I scanned the words in my thoughts to answer her.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-sama I didn't mean to offend you or anything I jus—

"Yuukimaru" I called "It's okay, I was just thinking" I smiled

"Um"

"Well, I think Dad mentioned that this mountain has been in the family for generations, the government was fine with this" I answered "Miraculously"

"That's cool"

"I think so" I said "I still haven't learned the real history of the clan, so I don't know much, forgive me"

"Sakura-sama!" Yuukimaru apologized then she was on the floor kneeling on me, her face buried in her hands "Forgive me for asking a question you don't know the answer I am totally—

"Yuukimaru, forget it, let me get dressed now and stop kneeling" I shook my head. I remembered Guren, how can a really brave and strong girl and this one here be cousins, I mean they didn't resemble each other one bit and their personalities are too different.

I was dressed in my school uniform, white dress shirt then a black vest, black skirt, black leggings and then the black ballet flats, Yuukimaru braided my hair, something she really enjoyed to do, she arranged my breakfast on my table then the black and white maids left.

"You know, Guren-san met someone named Rinji, this weekend" Yuukimaru said

"Rinji? That sounds familiar" I replied then sipped some raspberry flavored water

"Sakura-sama, I think Guren-san and he has a thing"

"Whoah, how come she's not telling me?" I asked then gave Yuukimaru a look of disbelief, I trust Guren, I really do.

She giggled "Well, they aren't a thing yet"

I mouthed an 'O' then nodded. So Guren likes the guy and the guy likes her and they are slow. Then I got curious.

"How about you, Yuukimaru? Did you do something interesting this weekend?"

"Well I had a gardener friend"

"So, this gardener is just your friend?" I echoed then sipped some water

"Uh-uh, he was really nice, he said flowers are more than plants, they're arts"

"Got that right" I agreed and she laughed, I was a light eater so I finished my breakfast in a flash, I brushed my teeth (something I would never let Yuukimaru do for me) then there was a knock on my door, it opened. Guren was beautiful, with short blue hair pointing to all directions, she was wearing a green dress shirt and black slacks.

"Let's go, Hime, Yuukimaru" she said, her dark eyes looking warmly at the both of us. Guren is emotionless except when she's with Yuukimaru or she's with me, or with my mother. Guren tells me they really owes my mother and me, though we said that they don't have to worry about it but the two insisted to serve us, Yuukimaru my personal maid and Guren my personal bodyguard.

Yuukimaru snickered and I did too. Guren eyed us suspiciously, and then she raised a brow.

"Yuukimaru" she hissed and our snickers turned to giggles then to loud laughter. She just glared at us, frowning in the process. "I don't want someone to get late at school" she said and I straightened up.

"Let's go" I said, smiling. Guren is only three years older than me, but she acts too. . . . mature for her age.

Yuukimaru just walked me and Guren to the black car parked at the driveway at the front door then Guren opened the door, I sighed, telling them to 'not do that' never works. I got in the car wore my seatbelt, and then played with my Sharingan bracelet. A Sharingan bracelet huh, it was black band with a small circular _charm_, at least for us members, the circular charm is red and had a black dot at the middle then surrounding it were three black tomoes. Sharingan bracelets are only worn by eight people including me. My best friends or let's say, only girl-friends had one each, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, then Hinata's male cousin Neji, then Ino's crush Shikamaru, then Tenten's idiocy-rival Naruto who is my childhood friend Sasuke's best friend.

_Sasuke_

"Are you okay?" Guren asked

". .Oh, uhh" I was in loss of words for being caught off guard "Y-yeah, sure" I stuttered

She chuckled and kept her dark eyes on the road, going down from the mountains is real dangerous even if there are already safety railings at the side or the road that had a cliff. I twirled and twirled the bracelet round and round my fingers as I stare at the twin of my mountain. Right, my mountain, Dad and Mom seriously put my name on the documents saying that the half of the Nisshoku mountains twins is mine, only mine, wow, perfect, great.

I looked at the other twin of my mountain, I sighed. How can they call two mountains twins if they aren't alike? I mean, sure these two mountains had the same height, shape and size but there was something different. My mountain is springish, rich in green, rich in trees, rich in plants and flowers while the other is rocky, dark and grayish, mysterious. Like the person living at it's peak, like Sasuke. He's my childhood friend, I've known him for almost eleven years now. I sighed then stared at my bracelet.

_Sasuke_

"Hime?" someone snapped me from my thoughts then there she was, Guren already holding my door open with an open white umbrella ready for me. Wow, how long was I out? Heat crept up to my cheeks as I locked the bracelet back to my wrist then unbuckled my seatbelt and leave the car.

"I'm sure Sasuke-san will guard you all the time" she said as I held the umbrella's handle which was covered with silk (gosh, I'm not a doll, but this way my parents' won't worry about me so, I'll just bear with the 'baby' treatment, as long as I can) then held it so it would cover me from the sun. Stupid vampire-skin, though, I'm not a vampire. There was no bag to carry, we all have a locker, I have a bag there that is filled with _only_ art materials.

"Take care" Guren said and I smiled

"You too" I said then with that she left me at the sidewalk just at the front of the entrance. I walked slowly to the building, my eyes half open, when I already reached the shade I closed the umbrella then hung the hook on my arm. Then it began, the stares and the whispers of the students in the hallways. Oh yeah, I'd love to go back to my studio please.

"It's Sakura-san"

"Whoah, she really is beautiful" that was a guy

"First time seeing her?"

"Yeah"

"She's like a doll"

"She's a Sharingan member, right?" that was a girl

"Yeah, I'm so jealous, look at her bracelet it's so cool"

"Yeah, and you know Sasuke-kun is protective of her"

"Why?"

"Because she's—

I sighed silently, my footsteps are slow, so I tried to widen my strides but IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I'M A PIXIE!

"Did you hear? Someone received a Sharingan card"

I froze. A Sharingan card? Sasuke's threat? Right so for Sharingan members the Sharingan-sign is luck or charm but to outsiders, it's a threat, since it's symbolizes Sasuke's eyes (leader of our group. . . did I mention that?) when a Sharingan eye is magneted on your locker it's like his way of saying , quote, 'I'll be watching'.

I sighed, Sasuke's temper is really something eh. I turned to a few corners then saw a crowded hallway. As I neared them the squeals and mutters and whispers became louder.

"What did he do?" a dark haired girl asked

"Dunno, but Naruto-_kun_ says he did something bad"

"No one really cares though, kyaa! When they act like this, it's so cool!"

_Ugh, fangirls, Sasuke had a _lot_ of those._

"What's going on here?" I asked and there was silence, then like a zipper, the fangirls were swept aside, I saw Sasuke standing, his back facing me, his hair unique as ever, his right foot, on a lying-on-the-floor guy's stomach, Naruto was looking down at him, his side facing me, his blue eyes glaring daggers at the guy who I assumed is knocked unconscious. They didn't notice I'm here yet huh?

"If you dare do tha—

"Good morning Sasuke" I greeted interrupting whatever he was about to say "Good morning Naruto"

"Yup!" Naruto faced me, scratching his head as he smiled and laughed nervously "Good morning"

"Sakura huh" he muttered then gave the guy one last kick—I winced—then faced me "Hey"

_Wow, nice way of greeting after just kicking a guy who is already—maybe unconscious on the stomach._

There was tension in the air, I could feel it, we were just there staring at each other, Naruto was looking back and forth at us, the fangirls were gulping and stared at us intently. I decided to break the silence "What happened?"

"He _just_ pissed me off" he answered as he stepped closer to me. I mouthed an 'O'. Knowing that just isn't just 'just'

"And he pissed Teme off, real bad" Naruto added

I raised a brow at Sasuke "Well?" he was now standing at the distance of an arm from me.

"Hn?"

I sighed then shook my head "The boy had it coming then"

He smirked

"So, what did he do now?" I asked again then remembered his previous answer "And don't say 'he just pissed you off'"

"Hn, let's just say he violated one of _the rules_" he poked my forehead

"You violate the school rules" I said and he raised a brow

"No I _don't_"

"Oh please" I sighed. Sasuke was the opposite of me, but he was really, my first friend ever.

"Let's go to class"

**History—Mitarashi Anko**

"I hate history" Sasuke muttered and I giggled quietly, earning a glare from him

"You hate everything"

"Everyone" Anko called and our attention were caught "Today's lesson is about the history of the Nisshoku Mountains, the so called Twin Mountains the first one, the rocky one is called the Mountain of Death, while the other one looked like paradise so it was called the Mountain of Life, well it's legend is actually the mix up of the legend of Konoha's Eclipse—

"I know that story"

"Shut up!" Anko hissed then she sighed "You will read the story"

The random girl pouted but she opened her binder anyways then cleared her throat.

"Long long ago, a princess lived in the Mountain of Life alone, she was beautiful. Some even say that she's almost as beautiful as her mother, the snow woman? I mean what the fu—

"JUST READ!" we hissed

"Okay, okay, geez" she rolled her eyes then resumed "So, her heart is as clean and pure like her beauty, she meets a yakuza that is as handsome as a Greek god. He was her problem and she was his drug, they couldn't last a day without an argument. Soon they fell in love, but the war—there was a war?"

"JUST READ!"

"Oh, sorry. So, since there was a war, they were separated but before the yakuza departed, the two of them had a promise under a red eclipse. They swore that they _will_ be together, if not at their current time, someday, when the world is peaceful, and when they are together again, the red eclipse will show itself once more. THE END!" the girl dropped her ass on her chair.

Finally, the story was done or almost done, after all, the red eclipse didn't show itself. . . . yet but is there such thing as red eclipse? But in my opinion, it was a really cute story. And their love is—

"Sensei! What are their names?"

"Don't be ridiculous, sensei won't know because that's like a hundred years ago"

"Actually, I do" Anko-sensei said.

"Please tell us!"

"Yeah!"

"That's just a stupid story" someone said and I rolled my eyes

"Shut up!" some girls hissed

Anko-sensei wrote two names on the board.

"_Sasuke_nren and _Sakura_yuki?" Naruto read

"It's not _Sasuke_nren" Anko-sensei sighed "Sa-su-ken-ren"

"Oh?"

"Well?"

"How many eclipses has passed since their vow?" someone asked

"Did Sasukenren-sama and Sakurayuki-sama find each other yet?"

Another sigh "Well, the story said that when they meet again, the red eclipse will show itself and so far, there have been two purple eclipses"

"I hope they find each other now"

"Yeah"

"WAIT!" Naruto instantly stood up

"Here we go" I muttered to Sasuke

"Idiot" he agreed

"Don't you think it's strange?" he asked

"What's strange?" Anko-sensei asked

"That the birds are flying in the sky?"

"NOO!" Naruto gave our teacher a serious face, he caught my and Sasuke's attention. _Hey! It's not every day that Naruto gets serious._

"Sasukenren and Sakurayuki sounds like Teme and Sakura-chan to me"

I almost fell off my chair.

"Interesting, their names are from the story too"

"Oh, please"

"Talk to yourself" Sasuke muttered

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Did you say something?"

"Hn?"

"Interesting indeed" Anko said

Huh?

I didn't listen to anyone again, I thought about what Naruto said. _"Sasukenren and Sakurayuki sounds like Teme and Sakura-chan to me" _

Is that why eleven years ago. . . .we—

**Flashback—11 years ago**

I was walking down from our mountain without a companion, being the child I was, I was too hard-headed to bring an umbrella and didn't care. So there I was, admiring the high and bright sun as I descended. I tripped and rolled down, thanking kami-sama that the grass was thick and soft, so I didn't have any damage, instead, I actually enjoyed, then began repeating the deed again and again.

"Oi!"

Someone called; I automatically got up and saw a boy at my age. Raven haired, fair-skinned, he was so cute with his onyx orbs. Being uncaring to the saying 'Don't talk to strangers' I smiled at him, walked until we were in a talking distance and extended an arm, with open hands.

"Hey, my name is Sakura, what's yours?"

He raised an eyebrow but he accepted my hand. ". . . Sasuke"

We stared at each other's eyes, hands still locked together. There was something familiar in his touch, like, I think it was the touch that I've been craving besides my mother's. It was gentle, but strong, as if saying 'I'll protect you'

"Have we met before?" we asked together and after a really awkward silence we laughed

He was the first to recover "Of course not, children have wild imaginations"

"You're a child too"

"So what we're you doing earlier?" he asked and instead of answering, I pulled him up to where I fell, made him lie down and rolled him.

**End of flashback**

Yes, wild imagination, that's what I thought it was. Maybe, just maybe, was I Sakurayuki in the past and Sasuke was Sasukenren?

_Nah, never happening, it's just a coincidence_

_I think_

**To be continued**

**I hope you like this one, please review! Sasuke's POV next chapter!**


End file.
